


Разделённая на двоих стабильность

by Riru, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [5]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Думает ли Акаба хоть иногда, какой была бы его жизнь, не будь в ней шумного Котаро?
Relationships: Akaba Hayato/Sasaki Koutarou
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Разделённая на двоих стабильность

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Акабе опять предстояло уйти последним, но сейчас это означало лишь то, что кроме задремавшего охранника офиса некому было увидеть, как он хмуро смотрит на ливень за стеклянными дверями. Легкомысленным человеком Акаба себя не считал, но в такие дни начинал сомневаться: в дни, когда он, поверив прогнозу «пасмурно, без дождя», не брал с собой зонт.

И ведь он работал здесь всего год, но уже предложил секретарше завести несколько зонтов от фирмы для таких случаев. Что было воспринято, судя по слухам, как нежданная инициатива от нелюдимого и молчаливого сотрудника. Заслужило ему что-то вроде симпатии со стороны коллег. Было бы ему ещё до этого дело. Акаба руководствовался только практическими соображениями, но сейчас заветная стойка, конечно же, пустовала: половину забывали вернуть уже месяц, а вторую благодарно разобрали ушедшие до него. Обычная жизненная ирония, от которой никуда не деться.

Дождь не планировал кончаться, а выходить стоило. По приложению до автобуса оставалось минут десять, на маршруте едва ли были пробки, чтобы сбиться с расписания, а следующего в столь поздний час чёрт знает сколько ждать. Надо было проехать свой недолгий путь, зайти в круглосуточный магазин и приготовить ужин — сегодня была очередь Акабы. 

Котаро вечерами пятниц дежурил. Если Акаба под конец рабочего дня хотел только отдыхать, то он был из редкого числа людей, для которых благотворительность не пустой звук: каждый год Котаро находил себе применение в волонтёрской работе и исправно отдавал самые бесполезные долги обществу. Но послать ему сообщение, даже намекающее на то, чтобы из-за какого-то ливня пропустить смену раздачи еды и одежды бездомным, расценилось бы как оскорбление, если не прямая атака на всё, что тому дорого. Так что дежурно уточнив днём, что приготовить, Акаба спокойно составил список покупок и ждал конца рабочего дня.

Возможно, этот самый рабочий день кончился три часа назад, но если Котаро и замечал, что когда возвращается заполночь, Акаба тоже не торопится домой, то ни разу ничего не сказал. 

Дом без него всегда ощущался слишком тихим, пустым и неправильным, в чём Акабе давно не было сложно признаться самому себе. Не хотелось даже думать, каким был бы не то что дом — абсолютно всё в его жизни, не будь в ней Котаро. Приятные мысли о нём давно стали привычными, вросли глубоко под кожу. Неизменно грели Акабе сердце, помогали в самые скучные рабочие дни, скрашивали рутину. Проводить выходные вместе с Котаро всегда было уютно и рутиной так и не стало: они могли спонтанно сходить куда-то, могли проваляться целый день на диване, и если в далёком прошлом Акаба мог изводить себя тем, что не мечтает о чём-то конкретном в будущем, не хочет побед и завоеваний после окончания учёбы, то теперь ему просто нравилось ценить то, что у него есть. И того, кто у него есть, тоже.

Что включало заботу о Котаро, точно уставшем от нагруженной недели. Именно вспомнив его утренний измождённый вид, Акаба тяжело вздохнул и шагнул за порог. Промок до нитки, хоть и пробежал весь путь до заветного навеса остановки. Купил продуктов, будто не замечая, как заливает пол магазина: они с Котаро закупались на неделю вперёд, а тут подсели на какой-то идиотский сериал и выгребли под бездумный просмотр даже запасы лапши с дальних полок. 

Дома он оказался всего с парой часов в запасе, но сначала хорошенько отогрелся под душем. Осень только-только наступала, но под ночным ливнем он здорово промёрз: ещё и заболеть из-за просчёта с прогнозом погоды не хотелось.

Надев любимый свитер и домашние штаны потеплее, он принялся за приготовление ужина. Котаро попросил самой простой еды, чтобы его не напрягать, но не добавить супа такой дождливой ночью казалось Акабе просто неправильным, тем более рецепт был совсем несложным. Они оба неплохо готовили: жили вдвоём уже несколько лет, поначалу вынужденно экономили. 

Теперь воспоминания о голодных неделях вызывали только улыбку. Акаба, пожалуй, не мог даже вспомнить их последней ссоры из-за того, что Котаро опять помогает кому-то бесплатно, когда на самом висит распоследняя поношенная кофта — и ведь ругал Акаба даже не его, а себя за то, что не мог просто купить ему новую.

Как-то раз, давно-давно, ещё в школе, его спросили, как он терпит этого шумного идиота. Спросили почти сочувственно, а Акаба как никогда захотел просто ударить в ответ. 

Наверное, иногда дело не столько в проведённом вместе времени — всё-таки им пришлось довольно надолго разлучаться, — сколько в чём-то общем, разделённом на двоих: маленьких жестах, реакциях на происходящее, вызывающих простое чувство, что тебя понимают. В какой-то момент вдали от дома Акаба поймал себя на том, что больше всего скучает именно по Котаро: с его ничего не значащей шумностью на поверхности, с бесконечностью чего-то куда более важного под ней. Понял, что не хочет его потерять, променять Котаро на кого-либо другого.

Сам Акаба всегда был слишком тихим, запертым в коробке своих мыслей, и не видел особых причин их кому-то озвучивать. Он уверенно решал проблемы на работе, охотно узнавал новое, на него можно было положиться. Просто делиться личным, какими-то переживаниями или болтать ради болтовни — всё это едва ли представляло интерес для Акабы. Делиться собой с кем-то, кроме Котаро, на удивление умевшим и шуметь, и ловить малейшие смены настроения за его равнодушным взглядом. Никто, кроме Котаро, этого просто не стоил.

Акаба спокойно закончил к тому моменту, как тот ввалился через порог. Котаро с благодарной улыбкой принял помощь в выпутывании своих длинных рук из мокрого плаща и послушно поплёлся в ванную, еле волоча босые ноги — сегодня он действительно устал. Акаба со вздохом вернулся на кухню, принимаясь накрывать на стол.

Через какое-то время Котаро появился на пороге: распаренный, с обёрнутым вокруг бёдер полотенцем. Вторым он лениво вытирал спускавшиеся ниже плеч волосы: наконец-то отучился укладывать их по поводу и без. Отращивал, потому что Акабе они нравились. С глупой улыбкой сказал ему, засмотревшемуся было:

— Мне не показалось от двери, ты сварил овощной суп.

— Ты его любишь, по такой погоде захотелось, — только и пожал Акаба плечами со своего места за столом.

Котаро закончил вытирать голову и вдруг застыл, нахмурившись:

— Ты же не брал зонт сегодня.

— Не брал, — кивнул Акаба.

— И попал под самый ливень? 

— Да, — вздохнул он. — Но ты сейчас рискуешь больше, стоя на сквозняке в одном полотенце, иди оденься. Тут всё стынет.

— Мог же просто поесть и пойти спать, — продолжал хмуриться Котаро, конечно, не сдвинувшись с места. — Ты же замёрз.

Пришлось медленно подняться, подойти и прижать его к дверному косяку: благо, кухня была небольшой — хватило пары шагов. Иногда Котаро будто не понимал, до конца не верил, что делает с Акабой, волнуясь о нём вот так. Эти мелочи от кого угодно другого звучали бы дежурно, неважно, но не от него. То и дело требовалось лишнее — любое — подтверждение. Требовалось им обоим: Акаба тоже не мог ни поверить, ни перестать волноваться в ответ. Ни сложить это хоть как-то в слова. 

Но можно было вот так подойти к Котаро: в их общем доме, задевая пальцами ног его босые ступни, чувствуя жар распаренной после душа кожи. Сужая весь мир только до его на себе взгляда, привычно протягивая на ходу к нему руки, чтобы дотронуться: неважно как.

— Не говори ерунды, если бы я хотел — так бы и сделал, — прошептал Акаба Котаро в замершие губы, ловя глазами его широко раскрывшиеся глаза.

Едва касаясь, он положил ладони Котаро на живот, развёл в стороны, гладя его по бокам, заставляя втянуть воздух, слегка податься навстречу. Акаба склонился, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, мягко прошёлся губами по ключице, добрался до плеча и слегка засосал кожу, вызывая в ответ еще один резкий вдох и крупную дрожь.

— Хаято...

— М-м-м? — он двигался обратно к шее, теперь настойчиво надавливая языком, несильно задевая зубами, где придётся, крепче сжимая руки у Котаро на пояснице, медленно притягивая его тело к своему.

— Всё ведь правда остынет, а ты готовил...

Акаба нехотя отстранился:

— И правда. Ну, тогда оденься и приходи есть.

***  
— Надо помыть посуду, — неуверенно прошептал Котаро после ужина.

— Завтра помоем, — решительно отмахнулся он.

— Иногда даже меня пугает твоя энергичность, и когда: в ночь после трудной недели! Из нас двоих вроде как я буйный. 

Акаба лишь хмыкнул на шутку, не собираясь останавливаться.

Котаро улыбался в его полураскрытые губы, вжимаясь в ответ всем вдавленным в кухонную стойку высоким телом, задевая своим стоящим членом его собственный через два слоя ткани. И то, что из-за таких ситуаций они давно не носили под домашней одеждой белья, то, что спустя всё это время так легко заводились, хотели друг друга — всё это расходилось у Акабы под кожей привычным возбуждением, жгло самое сердце, кололо подушечки пальцев. Хотелось запустить руки в слегка влажные волосы и взлохматить их ещё больше, любуясь на тёмные пряди, хотелось прижимать Котаро ещё крепче к себе, схватив за плечи, хотелось обхватить его бёдра… Если бы Акаба пожелал жалеть о чём-то, то постоянно жалел бы, что физически не может в такие моменты трогать Котаро везде и сразу.

Резко толкнувшись вперёд и вызвав этим громкий стон, Акаба всё же выбрал: несильно прихватил Котаро за волосы, запуская вторую руку под резинку его дурацких шорт. Обхватил его член, заодно прикусывая основание шеи, в которое привычно ткнулся лицом. Котаро резко дёрнулся в руку, а потом ловко стянул и свои, и его штаны до середины бёдер, сразу вцепляясь Акабе в плечи. Громко и неразборчиво выстанывал свои обычные бессвязные глупости — неконтролируемые выкрики, которые были в жизни Акабы самым сладким звуком. Акаба быстрыми и короткими движениями дрочил, обхватив рукой оба их члена, сильно засасывая его шею, купаясь, теряясь в этой только их тесноте, в заполнивших всё стонах, в отголоске боли от того, как сильно Котаро сжимал ему плечи. 

В этом разделённо-конечном, обжигающем лёгкие воздухе крошечного уголка мира, где ничего, кроме Котаро, не осталось, Акаба мог только продолжать, всё быстрее и сильнее двигая рукой, заворожённо глядя, как наливается кровью головка члена Котаро, так идеально проходящегося по его собственному. Мог только отдаваться без остатка и ловить, слушать, впитывать всё, что Котаро отдавал ему взамен. Чувствуя приближение разрядки, мог только резко поднять голову, посмотреть прямо в глаза и поцеловать Котаро — отчаянно, жадно, — накрывая своим горячим ртом его замёрзшие от стонов, потрескавшиеся от погоды губы. Мог только кончить, c Котаро почти одновременно, от этого чувства, столь близкого ко «всему и сразу», заполнившего внутри абсолютно всё. И погрузиться в поцелуй полностью, без остатка. 

Возвращаясь нехотя в реальность через гул в ушах и бешеный стук сердца, Акаба медленно ослабил хватку: теперь только нежно гладил Котаро по волосам, грязно, но так правильно устраивая вторую руку на его сокращающемся в такт тяжелому дыханию животе.

— Опять всё мыть, опять стирать, — широко улыбаясь, вдруг пожурил запыхавшийся Котаро. — Но правда, иногда я не понимаю, что на тебя находит.

— В смысле? — как мог нахмурился Акаба через ответную улыбку, привычно ловя на своих губах взгляд Котаро и отстранённо думая, что, наверное, выглядит в такие моменты нехарактерно эмоциональным. 

Надеясь, что именно поэтому Котаро каждый раз смотрит подолгу.

— У нас есть шикарная просторная кровать, нам завтра не надо никуда идти. Я, буйный я, на это думаю: спокойно поужинаем — если ты вообще не уснёшь до моего прихода, — и пойдём спать, а все выходные будем лениво делать всё, что в голову взбредёт. Но ты…

— Вот поэтому ты плох в планировании, — просто прервал Акаба, снова прикасаясь губами к его губам. И прошептал: — Я скучал.

— Да, такое не спланируешь, — Котаро, выдохнул неверящим смешком и, не сдержавшись, слегка потянул его нижнюю губу зубами, увлекая в ещё один поцелуй: довольный, сонный и абсолютно ленивый.

Отстранившись чуть позже, Котаро всё ещё улыбался, но смотрел как-то странно: будто хотел спросить о чём-то, что его волновало, просто не мог решиться. Такие моменты всегда заставляли Акабу непроизвольно напрячься, но усталость и правда навалилась вся разом, уводя даже эту мысль на задний план. Так что Акаба только пробубнил: «Пойдём спать», и повёл послушного Котаро сначала в ванную, а потом в спальню.

Наутро Акаба стоял на кухне, гипнотизировал раковину и думал, что посуду накануне стоило хотя бы замочить в горячей воде. Вслух озвучивать этого он бы, конечно, не стал: хватало мелочей в быту, которые просто его раздражали, насколько бы он ни считал себя взрослым, решающим любые проблемы человеком.

Он правда старался относиться к жизни проще: не корить себя слишком сильно за забытый, как вчера, зонт или такие вот посудные недоразумения. Начал еще подростком: слишком много сил уходило на то, чтобы, до боли сжимая переносицу пальцами, объяснять Котаро, что любой его просчёт не конец света, а потом просто перенёс на себя. И это стало привычкой.

— Я запустил стиралку, думал, может, мы что-нибудь… посмотрим? — Котаро неуверенно запнулся на пороге, оценивая представшую картину. — Ты осваиваешь бытовую магию или просто ждёшь, что посуда исчезнет? А то могу принести свечей и что-нибудь пишущее, — неловко улыбнулся он.

— Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Сам знаешь, я во всём тебя поддержу, — просто пожал он плечами.

— Прости, задумался. Я сейчас, — всё-таки принялся за дело Акаба.

Котаро подошёл сбоку, вставая напротив сушилки, слегка склонился заглянуть ему в лицо, хмыкнул и остался, готовый принимать и вытирать посуду. Задумчиво протянул:

— Что-то, наверное, никогда не изменится.

— Это ты о чём?

— Ну, эта твоя задумчивость, например, — наигранно беззаботно объяснил он, заставляя Акабу немного напрячься. — Или мои странности.

— Какие же? — он против воли дёрнул уголком губ.

— Всякие, — уклончиво продолжил Котаро, забрал и принялся вытирать тарелку, упорно глядя на свои руки. И вдруг спросил: — А ты никогда не задумываешься о том, каково было бы… быть с кем-то другим?

Акаба замер, медленно закрыл кран и развернулся, уставившись ему в профиль, но Котаро даже не поднял взгляда, хоть и замедлился в движениях. 

Спустя минуту, когда тот всё-таки отложил тарелку и теперь просто мял несчастное полотенце в руках, Акаба, как мог спокойно, медленно проговорил:

— Нет, не задумываюсь. И не задумывался. И не планирую задумываться тоже.

— Но я… — Котаро слабо покачал головой. Хмурясь. Не находя нужных слов.

— Ты знаешь, я плох в разговорах. Как и ты, — напряжённо продолжил Акаба. И предложил: — Давай по порядку: что случилось?

Котаро покосился в его сторону, благодарно кивнул и, вздохнув, начал:

— Я недавно помогаю в месте, где был вчера. И мы обсуждаем всякое, ну, пока готовимся к смене, проверяем, что привезли, — всякое такое. И девчонка, которая третий раз попала на мою смену, она… — он неуверенно запнулся, вызывая у Акабы желание найти эту девушку и навредить ей только за то, что Котаро был сейчас так взволнован, что вообще думал из-за неё о чём-то неприятном. — Мы разговорились, и сама она живёт с родителями, но почему-то её развеселил факт, что я живу с другом. Типа, мы уже не студенты, чтобы снимать что-то вместе. — Акаба почувствовал рвущуюся против воли грубость и с силой сжал челюсть, решив дать Котаро договорить. Но продолжил тот совсем не в сторону того, чего Акаба ожидал: — Типа, пора подумать о том, чтобы найти себе девушку, жениться. Сначала я опять чуть не сорвался и не сказал, что ты мне не только друг, а потом не успел даже толком придумать, как отшить её, если начнёт намекать на себя, — он резко мотнул головой и скороговоркой закончил: — А она вдруг сказала: «Хотя такому, как ты, это сложно! Девушки не любят шумных парней — любят, чтобы их слушали».

Дорассказав, Котаро ссутулил плечи.

Стало абсолютно неестественно тихо. Акабе казалось, что он перестал слышать даже собственное дыхание.

— Дай угадаю: ты стушевался, перевёл всё в шутку. Во всём с ней согласился.

Теперь Котаро всё-таки отложил полотенце и развернулся, глядя почти испуганно. И, будь Акаба кем-то другим, он бы хотя бы скривился, чтобы убрать с лица неприкрытую злобу. С усилием смягчил бы сведённые резко брови. Или сделал бы что-то ещё: обычное, заботливое, непременно рассудительное. Но вся суть была в этом: здесь, у них с Котаро дома, Акаба был собой. И сейчас он был в бешенстве.

— Слушай, Хаято, не надо, не реагируй так. Она правда совсем мелкая. Просто спроецировала и сказала глупость… — неуверенно замялся Котаро, нервно теребя край кофты.

— Ты больше не пойдёшь в это место, — отрезал Акаба.

— С чего тебе что-то такое решать?! — на автомате громко возразил он, всё-таки вскинул руки, но сразу смутился собственного выкрика, выглядя теперь ещё несчастнее.

И это сразу выпустило из Акабы весь пар. Эта глупая привычка: невозможность Котаро сдержать шумный протест. Невозможность для него хоть изредка злиться за себя, если это было важно, а когда ничего не значило — не срабатывало никакого фильтра.

— Сам говорил, что устроено там всё не слава богу, — мягко начал Акаба, заставляя Котаро удивлённо уставиться на такую смену его настроения, опустить руки и хоть немного расслабить плечи. — Да и волонтёров у них хватает: рядом куча студенческих общежитий. Зато сейчас холодает, вот-вот опять надо будет помогать в твоём любимом приюте для замёрзших бездомных животных.

— И котики не могут наговорить мне гадостей, — слабо улыбнулся Котаро.

— Котики вообще благодарные. И мягкие. И несчастные. Кто позаботится о них холодной ночью, кроме тебя?

— Ты слишком хитрый, — покачал Котаро головой. — Как с тобой спорить?

— Как обычно, ты же споришь, — всё так же мягко указал Акаба. Для верности добавил: — И я не против.

Котаро отвёл взгляд и продолжил молчать, но, казалось, всё-таки расслабился окончательно. Акаба вздохнул:

— Я, конечно, не девушка, но, боюсь, у тебя нет выбора. И я точно не хотел бы, чтобы ты больше меня слушал. Ну, тогда мне придётся больше говорить — сам знаешь, я не…

Котаро не сдержал смешка:

— А ты больше по хмурым думам и нечитаемым взглядам, верно.

— Но моя тактика работает, — спокойно сказал Акаба. — Ходил за тобой целый год старшей школы молча, помнишь?

— Это было жутко, — теперь Котаро искренне рассмеялся, вызывая ту же реакцию, что и всегда: заставляя Акабу, как околдованного, протянуть к нему руки, приобнять за талию и прижать к себе.

— А смотрел я, наверное, каким-то таким «нечитаемым взглядом», — серьёзно продолжил он, глядя теперь снизу вверх в глаза Котаро, полные смешинок. Не пытаясь унять взволнованно бьющееся сердце.

— Да, но теперь я знаю, что именно в нём не читается. — Котаро тепло улыбался в ответ. И слегка смущённо, еле слышно, добавил: — Но я тогда даже не мог подумать, что ты настолько… стабильный парень.

— Я всегда был сама стабильность.

— Верно, — вздохнул он. — Просто, ну… это же я?

— Только ты, — выдохнул Акаба, прижал его одной рукой к себе сильнее, а второй привычно прихватил за макушку и опустил его голову, чтобы нежно поцеловать.

Если у Котаро слова всегда метались, вырывались непроизвольно, звенели вокруг него громко; если эмоции в нём бушевали, менялись и часто сами не могли определиться, куда Котаро сейчас шатнуть — у Акабы всё обстояло иначе. Ему сложно, тяжело было вытянуть из себя слова, не было для них лишнего повода. Обычно он был уверен в своих реакциях, просто мало что стоило того, чтобы тратить силы, пытаясь их объяснить, донести, вовсе напрягать лишний раз лицо.

Акаба мог оценить ситуацию, согласиться или отказаться делать что-то, изложить своё мнение. Мог, бывало, даже пойти на принцип. 

А мог бесконечно, заворожённо смотреть и слушать Котаро. Создаваемый им из ничего шум, его выкрикиваемые глупости, его привычки, почти нервные тики, чтобы унять беспокойные руки, — всё это не могло скрыть для Акабы того, что было у Котаро внутри.

Скрыть то, что Котаро, даже постоянно будто извиняясь за себя такого, всегда мог видеть Акабу настоящим. За безэмоциональным, туманным его взглядом, потонувшим в глубоких думах, Котаро насквозь выцеплял суть. Долго боролся, не верил, не хотел принимать ни своих, ни Акабы чувств.

А как-то раз, конечно, просто разразился криком в темноте пустой улицы после очередной тренировки. Кричал, чтобы Акаба перестал ходить за ним молча, перестал так смотреть на него, перестал придумывать то, чего нет. Хотя оба они знали, что ни от выкриков Котаро и его оскорблений, ни от не дрогнувшего ничем выражения лица Акабы, чувства эти не станут вдруг менее реальными, не потеряют вес, не перестанут заперто биться в грудной клетке. 

И как злость Котаро, его недоверие и разочарование стали когда-то для Акабы поводом измениться, открыли ему глаза на то, что для него важно, так же и сам он теперь всегда хотел донести, показать, даже рассказать, если надо, что Котаро для него значит. Напомнить лишний раз маленьким жестом, сгладить одной из редких улыбок, доказать прикосновением к тёплой на коже. Прошептать, легонько касаясь губ губами. Глупо, нелепо и до больного честно. Как сейчас.

Медленно закончив поцелуй через, казалось, целую вечность, Котаро прошептал:

— Спасибо, — и склонился, упираясь лбом в его лоб.

— Знаешь, со следующей премии нужно купить посудомойку, — задумчиво косясь на злосчастную гору посуды, протянул Акаба.

— Как скажешь, — снова рассмеялся Котаро. Выпрямился и подмигнул: — Что, нужны новые поверхности, чтобы на меня набрасываться?

— Непременно. Будем подбирать специально под твой рост, веселя консультантов и других покупателей, — серьёзно кивнул Акаба.

— Интересные у нас цели в жизни, — Котаро отвёл взгляд и запустил руку в свои взлохмаченные волосы, заставляя Акабу засмотреться на жест.

— Должен же я как-то отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты уже два года не выкрикивал людям в лицо, что мы больше, чем друзья, заставляя снова переезжать, — вдруг сказал он, отчего Котаро комично замер и опять посмотрел на него. — Осёдлая жизнь мне нравится, надо добавлять ей комфорта, — И широко, довольно, абсолютно нехарактерно улыбнулся.

Правда была в том, что не всегда именно Акаба был тем, кто набрасывается. И когда Котаро устал удивлённо пялиться на его губы, когда понял до конца, что именно он только что сказал, — сам стремительно оттащил Акабу в спальню, уронил неловко, но как мог нежно, и вдавил всем своим высоким телом в кровать. Навис прямо над ним, задевая лицо Акабы прядями мягких волос. Запер, выбил весь воздух из его груди, заполнил собой всё вокруг. И сейчас, замерший под его горящим взглядом, с расходящимся под кожей предвкушением и бьющимся бешено сердцем, Акаба не смог бы, просто не смог бы даже подумать променять это на близость с кем-либо другим, а о жизни без Котаро подумать было бы попросту больно.

Жизнь без Котаро предназначалась бы другому Акабе. А этот Акаба только такой.

Такой: сейчас снова снесённый, потерянный в горячем, одном на двоих, дыхании. Растворившийся в прерывистых стонах от Котаро, стуке его сердца прямо здесь, под ладонью, всём остальном — самом лучшем — его шуме. Во вздохах и на удивление тихих глупостях от Котаро позже, на каждом сильном, уверенном движении его руки на члене, вбивающем собственное сердце всё сильнее Акабе в рёбра, на каждом ответном толчке члена Котаро в его ладони, неудобно запертой между их телами. В сдавленном почти до боли подбородке под длинными пальцами Котаро, схватившими непроизвольно, чтобы на Акабу смотреть. В обжигающих, будто везде и сразу прикосновениях самого его тела, всё равно жгущих Акабу меньше, чем звуки и взгляд его глаз. 

И Акаба — спустя все эти годы, всегда, — был опять словно заперт, пойман в своём теле. Но отчаянно, с силой подавался в ладонь Котаро, телом — его телу навстречу. Шире разводя ноги, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то ритм своей на его члене рукой. Тоже добавил шуму, кончая. Заставив Котаро замереть, уставиться, словно случилось чудо. Ещё сильнее сжать рукой его челюсть, вскрикнуть, изливаясь тоже, и сразу упасть грузно и нелепо сверху, смешивая пот на их коже, сперму на их животах. Не придавая этому абсолютно никакого значения. Хоть на несколько секунд оба они стали оглушёнными — наконец-то уставшими от всего шума на свете.

— Не жалею ни о минуте своей стабильности, — серьёзно прошептал Акаба чуть позже, заставляя всё ещё тяжело дышащего Котаро поднять голову. Тот уже собирался, как часто после оргазма бывало, выдать очередную несусветную глупость, но мешкал, и Акаба даже успел добавить: — Я думаю, она у нас давно одна на двоих.

Комично закрыв рот, Котаро тепло улыбнулся, глядя смягчившимся взглядом. Опустил голову и легонько, словно виновато, потёрся лбом о его подбородок. Всё-таки прошептал:

— Прямо как будет общей посудомойка, которую мы скоро купим.

— Верно, — кивнул Акаба, лениво позволил Котаро выпутаться из своих рук, дал привести их обоих в подобие порядка принесённым из ванны полотенцем и притянул обратно в объятия сразу после. Прижал чуть сильнее и поцеловал в лоб, пользуясь тем, что устроил его чуть ниже, для разнообразия глядя на него сверху вниз. Хоть так.

— Я… — неуверенно начал Котаро.

— М-м? — сонно отозвался Акаба, нежно гладя его по голове, не выдавая оживших отголосков волнений от недавнего разговора.

— Я не против. Общей с тобой стабильности, в смысле. Ты хотя бы умеешь планировать. 

Акаба слышал в его голосе улыбку, слышал редкую для Котаро расслабленность. Их разделённое тихое, спокойное счастье. 

С чего бы Акабе отказываться от всего этого? С чего бы даже о таком думать?

— Именно.

И мягко притянул его в поцелуй.


End file.
